Sunako Kirishiki
Sunako Kirishiki is one of the villains in'' Shiki''. Personality and Appearance Sunako is a mysterious young girl who seems to be quite childlike and playful when first introduced. She enjoys reading books as she read many of them when she was confined by her family and how she enjoyed reading Seishin's books. She, however, displays knowledge that a child her age shouldn't have and exhibits some levels of religious affliation, especially about the topic of death, something which hinted Seishin of her true nature. In truth, she is the leader of the Shikis, and as the leader, she is more mature and understanding, as she was a mother-figure to Chizuru since she is actually more mature than the latter and when she told Tohru her story when he was suffering from the guilt for killing Natsuno. Despite everything she had done, she is one of the Shikis who does not kill out of malice but survivial and honestly wanted to created a safe place for the Shikis, so that they would no longer need to hide and be accepted. She also cares for her fellow Shikis, her adopted family and Seishin as she shows a level of concern for them, such as she mourned Chizuru's death and was worried about Seishirou when he didn't come back and feared that if she fell asleep, it would be the last time she would see Tatsumi and Seishin. Overall, she was just a lonely girl who only wanted to be accepted by people. Sunako has the appearance of a young girl with dark purple hair, pale skin and hollow black eyes like Chizuru. She mostly wears different kinds of Lolita fashion with accesories. When she was first introduced, she wore a lavender dress with black laces and red Mary-Jane like shoes. When she was alive, her eyes were brown. Info A 12 year old girl who moves into the Kanemasa mansion atop the hill with her family. She has a rare genetic disorder known as SLE, which leads her to stay inside her home during the day and only come out at night. She and her family are fans of the essays and novels written by Seishin Muroi, and is the reason they moved to Sotoba. Sunako dislikes people calling her name with the honorific "chan" or "miss" in the english dub. Life Sunako was originally a beloved daughter of a well-off family. Death She was bitten by a vampire Western noble, who was a guest of her family, and died. Undead When she revived as a Shiki, her family kept her confined and sent her servants to feed on. After some time, she finally left her refuge and went on a journey to find her family, who had moved. However, her journey went on to no avail for so long that by the time Sunako realized it, her entire family was all dead. She later bites Muroi Seishin. When Tatsumi informs her of Chizuru's death and the villagers' plot to eradicate the Shiki, she orders him to start an all-out war. She escapes the village with Seishin. In the manga, several months later, Sunako and Seishin were last seen in Tokyo. Trivia *She is the last surviving shiki. *Sunako's clothes are inspired by the Japanese Lolita Fashion. Even one of her dresses was used in a Collaboration work with the Japanese Lolita brand ANGELIC PRETTY. *Sunako admits that she feels forsaken by God. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Immortals Category:Undead Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Outcast Category:Anti-Villain Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vampires Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Villains by Proxy